the red head
by Queen of all that is Crazy
Summary: inu and gang runs into a red head who is she? well read to find out, this summary really sucks, but because i'm posting this for someone else live with it, but please read, its really good
1. Chapter 1

Ch-1  
  
Disclaimer: The Inu-Yasha cast does not belong to me. The red head does but they don't(sniff :( ). If only Sesshomaru had fluffy ears... SO CUTE!   
  
"INU-YASHA WATCH OUT!" Kagome cried out. The half demon quickly rolled out of the way before he got split in half by the forest demon's ax-like tail. The Inu-Yasha gang was so involved in their fight that they failed to notice that they were being watched.   
"Well now, so they're the ones I've heard about. What an interesting fight this is." The stranger thought to herself. Then quickly jumped to a low tree branch as poisoned quills passed beneath her. "Maybe a little too interesting." Looking back toward the fight she saw that the gang was doing badly. And indeed, Miroku was unable to use the void in his hand because Naraku's hell wasps were surrounding the area. Sango was badly injured and Kagome's bow was snapped by the demon, leaving only Inu-Yasha to fight alone. Doing that would be no easy feat considering that the forest demon was covered in armor like quills that reflected the tetsusaiga's attacks with minimal damage.   
"Well, I guess I'd get tired too if I had to constantly dodge poisoned quills and that tail and nothing I did would stop it." She chided herself. "Humph, but I can do something about it though. Maybe I'd better interfere just this once, or they may not make it." Just as she thought that, Inu-Yasha was slammed into a tree. "Oh yeah. Time to interfere." Jumping down from the branch she took up a forward stance, with feet shoulder width apart. Raising her right hand, she muttered a few words under her breath and the forest demon suddenly stopped in mid-stride. It started to shake, its quills rattling against its sides, then with a loud plop it fell to the ground out cold. Inu-Yasha and his companions looked at the demon with astonishment before cautiously moving in to claim the jewel shard it possessed.  
"I think that's my Que. to leave," the stranger thought, scooping up her schoolbooks and tuning to leave. A shout behind her made her turn back to reveal the Inu-Yasha gang looking straight at her. Muttering a quick curse word, she took off at a run toward the bone eaters well.   
"Should we follow that person?" Kagome asked.   
"Of course you idiot, he might know what happened to the forest demon." With that said they took chase.   
  
"His scent ends there." Inu-Yasha said pointing to the dry well as they entered the clearing.   
"Hmmm, the mystery deepens," Miroko mused to himself.   
"Hey, you guys, will you come over and look at this?" Asked Kagome. She showed them a book explaining "It's the same math book issued at my school."   
"So the guy we just saw is from the same time as you, but how can that be?" Sango replied. "You and Inu-Yasha are the only ones able to travel through the well."   
"Yeah I know. Hey will you look at this?" She said, pulling out something from between the pages. I think he was using his hair for a bookmarker." She held out a few strands of long red hair.   
"What kind of guy has three feet of red hair?" Asked Shippo.   
"I don't think this is a guy's hair, I think that guy we saw was a girl." Concluded Kagome.   
"Here let me see those," Inu-Yasha demanded. Kagome handed the hair over to allow Inu-Yasha to inspect it. "Yeah, this is the smell of a female."  
"She should be easy to recognize. After all how many lady's in your school have long red hair?" Said Myoga.   
"She must be exotically beautiful." Miroko muttered to himself.   
"What did you say? I didn't catch that." Said Sango.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied readily. The girls gave him a look to say that they didn't quite believe him. Inu-Yasha stepped up to the lip of the well, turning back he said.  
"Come on Kagome."  
"Why, where?"   
"To your time where else, if we are going to find that girl then we have to get going now!"  
"Alright, you don't have to be so snippy." She muttered as she stepped up beside Inu-Yasha. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Bye!" She called behind her before jumping down the well.  
  
  
AN: Who was that mysterious girl? How will they find her? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Inu-Yasha doesn't belong to me! WAAAAAAAAH (Sesshomaru... Humm... What I could do with that tail! *evil grin*)  
  
Chapter-2  
  
  
On the other side of the well Inu-Yasha and Kagome hurried into her house so that Inu-Yasha may change into something "less conspicuous" as Kagome had put it. When they entered the kitchen Kagome found a note saying that her grandfather, mother, and Sota had gone to an amusement park that had just opened nearby. "Great! When I could be having fun I'm stuck here!" She thought. "Wait, that was uncharitable Kagome, you're the one who broke the Sikon jewel in the first place." With a sigh she and Inu-Yasha headed up to her room. She gave him the clothes she had bought him and left him alone to change. She smiled as she remembered the first time he had put the clothes on. She went down stairs to wait on him and restock her food supplies.   
"I look like an idiot in these stupid clothes!" Inu-Yasha grumped as he walked into the kitchen.   
"No you don't, you look quite handsome." Kagome replied. And indeed he looked stunning. He had on some boxers (AN: as if anyone could see them :)) a pair of baggy blue jeans that are in style, and a black muscle shirt (that means it shows all his muscles:)) and it was all topped off with a black due rag (almost like a bandana). The style suited him perfectly.   
"Lets get out of here, the faster we find this girl, the faster I can change out of this shit and into some real clothes. The clothes of your time are tacky looking." He said as if he forgot of what Kagome could do.   
"SIT!" Thump!  
"Ow what the hell was that for?"   
"You need to think before you say anything." She shouted over her shoulder as she walked out the door. As soon as Inu-Yasha was able to stand he followed.   
" Where exactly are we going?" He asked when he caught up with her.   
" We are going to my school to check their records and see if we can find who she is and where she lives." Kagome answered.   
"Whatever."  
  
  
As soon as they reached the school they went straight to the office. On the way, one of Kagome's friends was just leaving after detention. When she saw Kagome with a strange guy, she immediately called her over.   
"Hey who's the guy, he looks like he's looks like a thug? Wait a minute aren't you dating Hojo? Because if you are then, how come I never knew of this guy?"  
"Quit jumping to conclusions, he's...um ...my cousin who came to visit from New York, that's in America." Kagome answered. Inu-Yasha walked up from behind.   
" We don't have all day, come on." Inu-Yasha said as he turned around.  
" That's your cousin? He's kind of cute."   
" Well yeah, but he has a short temper so I better go, I'll see you in school Monday."   
" See you then Kagome." She said as Kagome turned around to catch up with Inu-Yasha. When they entered the office Kagome approached the front desk, and told the secretary that she had to drop something off at some ones house but had forgotten her name and address.  
"She shouldn't be that hard to find. She has vary long red hair, do you think you could find her?" Kagome told the secretary.  
"Ah, yes, in fact she had stopped by here just this afternoon. Let me write down her address for you..."The secretary scribbled something down on a post it and handed it to Kagome. Outside the office Kagome looked at the paper.  
"432 Jasper lane... hey that's nearly down the road from me!" Kagome exclaimed. "Come on Inu-Yasha let's get going." All she received from him was 'Feh.'   
A short while later they stood outside of a two, story white, house with a giant oak beside it. As they approached the house Kagome got the feeling that someone was watching them. A quick look at Inu-Yasha told her nothing. "All right Kagome why are you so jittery there's nothing wrong" but try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling. They where at the door now and Kagome couldn't bring herself to knock, after a minute Inu-Yasha finally knocked. There was no answer so he knocked again, this time they heard the noise of approaching footsteps. The door was flung wide open to reveal an old lady of about 60 years.  
"Hello, may I help you?" She asked.  
  
  
"Um...Yeah, were looking for a girl with long red hair, and was told that she lives hear..." Kagome trailed off realizing how dumb that sounded. The lady seemed not to notice instead she just chuckled kind heartily.  
"Yes that would be my granddaughter. Would you like to come in? She's in the living room just down this hall." She said opening the door wider and gesturing for them to come in.   
"Yes...Um, thank you." Kagome said and entered the house. The hallway was sparsely furnished with white walls with a soft red carpet. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, despite the comfortable surroundings. " Why am I being so jumpy. Inu-Yasha's not feeling any danger, so everything should be fine." She tried to reassure herself. As they began to enter the room, they heard a loud thump to the right of them. A long red haired girl was facing away from them staring at a large leather bound book at her feet. Cursing she stooped to pick it up and turned to face them. Giving them a momentary glance, she walked past them to place it on a floor to ceiling bookshelf. With that task done she walked over to greet them, stopping to face Kagome.   
"Hi I think you two have quite a lot of questions to ask me, oh and by the way my name is Dawn." Dawn said with a hint of amusement. " Please have a seat, this may take awhile to explain things." She said as she pointed to three comfortable chairs.   
" Uh, my name is Kagome, and this is Inu-Yasha..."  
" Screw the small chat, I want to know what the hell you were doing interfering with my fight, and how the hell did you get through the well?" He shouted. Dawn seemed to not mind Inu-Yasha's rude behavior, instead she calmly looked at the pissed off hanyou.  
" Maybe I better start at the beginning, if you sit down your questions will be answered faster." Said with a snap. Growling, Inu-Yasha leaped for Dawn.  
"SIT!!!!" Before he knew it he was kissing the carpet.   
" I'm sorry, he tends to have a bit of a temper." Kagome said to Dawn over the loud complaining of Inu-Yasha.   
"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm used to people like him, after all red heads do have tempers too you know." She said. " Now that I have your attention Inu-Yasha, please sit down so I may continue." Inu-Yasha glared but did as she said. " First off I must reveal to you that I am a witch. Please don't ask any questions now, I'm sure they will get answered later. Now," She looks at Kagome. " My grandmother is good friends with your mother. Two weeks ago, your mother invited grandmother and I over to your house for tea. While there I couldn't help but notice a strange aura around the well house. That caught my eye, so the next day I went back to poke around, and discovered that it was a bridge crossing time. So I climbed down and on the other side found myself in a forest. Not knowing when or where I was I saw a peddler and asked him. I found out that I was in the feudal era, then heard a loud commotion coming my way. So I hid behind a tree and saw you and Inu-Yasha arguing, then you jumped down the well and Inu-Yasha walked back to where he came from. Curious I followed him and ended in a village. I decided not to alert anyone to my presence and I stayed hidden. I went back home but came back the next day. From listening to the villagers talking I found out about you and Inu-Yasha. I decided to follow you and the others on some of your journeys but always stayed hidden. I have no idea when I would've told you all about me if you hadn't discovered me. That is pretty much all I have to say..." She explained. "Do you have any more questions?"  
"Yeah, how can you travel through the well? I thought only Inu-Yasha and I were the only ones able to." Kagome asked, more than a little confused.  
"As I said, I'm a witch, we have the ability to travel through time even if the gate or portal allows a specific person to go through. I don't know why or how, we just can." She explained, shrugging as if she didn't know how else to explain it.  
" Wow, may I ask you a question?" Kagome asked.  
" Well, depends on what it is, go ahead and ask though."  
" Would you like to join us on our quest to find the shikon jewels?" Kagome asked.  
"NO, NO, NO! I will not have another..."  
"SIT!"   
"..."  
"Well I don't want to be a bother to anyone." Dawn answered kindly while looking at Inu-Yasha.  
" Oh, you will be no bother to anyone, in fact we need all the help we can get. The way you took out that forest demon, you'll be a welcome member to the team. Isn't that right Inu-Yasha?" Kagome replied.   
" What..." Looking at Kagome's expression, Inu-Yasha thought it was better to agree before he was going to get slammed with a million sits. " Fine, whatever"  
" Alright! Will you do it?"   
" Well let me ask my grandmother first." With a smile she exited the room.  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat and quickly went over what had just been said. Dawn came back with all smiles and announced that she would be more than happy to join. Jumping up, Kagome ran over to Dawn and gave her the biggest hug she's ever given.   
" EEP" Dawn was able to squeeze out of herself.  
" I'm so excited, we can be best of friends and we can do our school work together, and..." Kagome continued. " But...you will miss a lot of school, but that's ok, I have my grandfather make excuses, you can have your grandmother make yours." Kagome grabbed Dawn by the arm and said " Let me go and help you pack." And with that they left, leaving Inu-Yasha behind. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY HONESTY!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! =-P  
Ch-3  
  
  
After the girls finished packing, all of them headed off for the well. On the other side they found that Miroko, Sango, and Shippo were not waiting for them.  
"They probably went back to Kaede's" Kagome said. With that they set out for the village. When they entered, Dawn was all eyes, she itched to get her hands on some of the things she saw and examine them better. "Later" she told herself.  
They approached an old worn down hut that looked to belong to just an ordinary peasant. When they entered a red ball of fur seemed to attack Kagome.  
"Kagome I'm so glad you're back. Hey, did you find out...Hey, what's your name?" Asks Shippo.  
"My name is Dawn. What's your name cutie?"  
"Mine's Shippo." Turning to look at Miroko and Sango he said, "I like her."  
Miroko approached Dawn and tapped her on the shoulder " Excuse me miss, does this happen to be your book." She turned to look to see what he had in his hand.   
" Oh, that's my math book, I'm so glad you guy's found it for me, thank you very much." Dawn exclaimed.  
" I really like you a lot, you're a lot nicer than some people I know." Shippo said while turning to look at Inu-Yasha."  
"Feh..." Looking at Dawn he said "Go ahead and explain why you are here, I'm getting out of here." And with that said he walks out.  
" Do not worry about him, he shall return." Kaede told Dawn.   
" Of course, let's sit down so I can begin to explain things."  
  
  
Inu-Yasha raced to the old god tree, jumping up to his favorite branch he sat down to think. "Damn them all to the seven hells. Why did that red head bitch have to join us" Sigh. Inu-Yasha was being uncharitable and he knew it. " Maybe I should give her a chance, if it don't work out then she will leave. I do admit that she was pretty good with that forest demon. Maybe I am worrying over nothing." In a much better mood, Inu-Yasha settled down for a quick nap.   
  
A/N: sorry its such a short chap, but I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. If you want me to then review and if I get enough good reviews then I will continue it. 


End file.
